


Проблема

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: & Кэпостарк, Gen, Humor, Клинташа, Клинтолавер, Питон, Тройняшки, ФФБ, Фандом фандомной битвы, Черная Пеппер, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Проблема, раздутая вокруг пустого места.





	Проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам истеричечной и клинтоголубя в ней.  
> Спойлеры к другим текстам выкладки. Если найдете.

— Это нечестно! — раздалось в общем зале. Старбакс даже отвлекся от своего занятия —- запихивания в чемодан костюма гигантской ящерицы с четырьмя руками. Тройняшки тут же подняли головы от планшета, ища жертву вселенской несправедливости. Ну, или просто жертву. Клинташа даже не повела бровью, а вот Питон, с которым они плели кошачью колыбель, испуганно вздрогнул.

— Кто это был? — осторожно уточнил Питон. В зале, на первый взгляд, были все те же.

— Мой брат, — Клинташа сделала очередное движение ловкими пальчиками, снимая нитки с пальцев Питона.

— Что именно «нечестно»? — Старбакс наконец-то спрятал все конечности костюма в чемодан и сел на него сверху, закрывая.

— Что про меня здесь не сказано ни слова! Или сказано, но не очень хорошие, — чуть тише добавил Клинтолавер, которого до этого никто не замечал. Парень сидел в дальнем углу, уткнувшись в бумаги. И этими бумагами теперь он возмущенно тряс. Тройняшки бросили планшет и, согласно кивая, начали обступать Старбакса. Вообще, тройняшки жили по принципу: «В любой непонятной ситуации домогайся Старбакса». А эта ситуация была очень непонятная. Даже слишком.

— Это Заковианский договор? —- с интересом уточнил Питон. Старбакс вздрогнул, словно его ткнули в больное место, и оперативно смылся от тройняшек.

— Это наши летописи. История нашей жизни, но так как ею одновременно занимаются сразу несколько писцов... Она выходит неточной, — пояснила Клинташа, запутывая пальцы в сплетении нитей. Она подняла пальцы и сложно спутанные нити, соскользнув с ладоней Питона, стали прямыми линиями.

— Почему? Что происходит? — Клинтолавер возмущенно еще раз потряс бумагами, а затем с шумом кинул их под ноги. —- Это заговор? Или чья-то шутка? — на последних словах он взглянул на довольные рожи тройняшек, уже перетекших к креслу, в котором устроился Старбакс. Те ответили непонимающе-невинными взглядами, на мгновение отвлекшись от попыток устроиться на коленях Старбакса.

Питон пожал плечами и на всякий случай помотал головой:  
— Это не я.

Клинташа даже не повела бровью.

— Не отвлекайся. Колыбель сама себя не сплетет, — строгим голосом сделала она замечание Питону. Тот с тяжелым вздохом взглянул на узор.

— Когда я просил дать урок ловкости пальцев, я представлял не это, — пробормотал он.

— Сходи к специалистам, — внес предложение Кэпостарк, вплывший в зал с бокалом мартини. При виде тройняшек, облепивших не сопротивляющегося супруга, лишь брезгливо сморщился. — Эти люди знают все. Даже то, что ты сам о себе не знал. Я время от времени заглядываю к ним. Получаю откровения, —- он сунул в руки Клинтолавера визитку с адресом.

— Вот откуда растут ноги у твоей ревности! — с радостью от внезапного озарения воскликнул Старбакс, уже весь оплетенный конечностями тройняшек.

— Он сам туда частенько ходит и дает повод для сплетен, — ухмыльнулась Клинташа. Нитки на пальцах Питона висели спутанным комом. — Но проще обвинить кого-то другого. Это всегда проще.

Питон понимающе закивал, а потом оценивающим взглядом осмотрел комнату. Брат Клинташи куда-то направлялся, задумчиво грызя уголок визитной карточки, Старбакс разрывался между желаниями, Кэпостарк страдальчески-стоически пил нескончаемое мартини, а Клинташа смотрела на него как на насекомое, что не вселяло в него уверенности. Или вселяло. Питон еще не определился.

* * *

— Они меня не заметили... —- раздался страдальческий вздох из общего зала. Питон крепче прижал свои пачки с воздушным зефиром, прежде чем войти — мало ли? С тройняшек сталось бы их отнять во имя славной Гидры, стекла и торжества несправедливости.

На столе лежал Клинтолавер. Его одежда была в странных белых подсохших каплях, под столом лежало опрокинутое ведерко из-под краски или побелки, из-под ног торчали листы. Со своего места у дверей Питону не было видно, чем были эти листы до того, как стали лежанкой.

Клинташа сидела в кресле рядом со столом и пила чай. Невозмутимо. Питон сглотнул. Он слышал достаточно историй о том, как Клинташа невозмутимо пила чай, а потом в собеседнике оказывались все колюще-режущие предметы, находившиеся в неопределенном радиусе от нее.

— Я ведь пришел. Спросил о своей проблеме. А они сказали, что такой проблемы нет! — Клинташин брат ее стойкостью не отличался. Это Питон понял сразу. Как и то, что отрабатывать на нем навыки соблазнения чревато... Чем именно чревато, Питон сказать не мог, но паучье чутье недвусмысленно предупреждало.

— И ты, как взрослый человек... — Клинташа поставила чашечку в блюдечко с тихим звоном. Питон ощутил желание выпустить все восемь лапок и шустро убежать. Или не убежать. Интересные события-то происходили здесь, а не где-то в безопасном месте.

— И я начал доказывать, что проблема есть! Я даже обклеил их комнату своими плакатами! — Клинтолавер поднял руку и потряс кисточкой с остатками клея. — А они... знаешь что? Они этого даже не заметили!

Питон смял упаковку из-под зефира и, не целясь, кинул в урну у двери. Придерживая зубами, открыл новую.

— Они сказали, что голубей нынче много развелось. И что это один из них залетел. Шуршит!

Клинташа беззвучно фыркнула, но тут же приняла достойный вид. Ее брат не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Ничего страшного. Все наладится. Утро вечера мудренее, — Клинташа похлопала брата по плечу, достала из сумочки фляжку и налила из нее в чашку. После чего спрятала фляжку и продолжила пить чай. На этом моменте Питон понял, что зря недооценивал русский чай. Вероятно, пара чашек такого напитка придала бы ему смелости применить вычитанное в книжке на деле.

* * *

Собрание было внезапным. Вообще-то, это было первое официальное собрание, и хотя Питон его долго ждал, оно все равно случилось внезапно. Возможно, рассуждал Питон по дороге в общий зал, с флиртом точно такая же история — он просто случается, вне зависимости от того, готов ты или нет.

— Все в сборе? — Старбакс во главе круглого стола обвел взглядом присутствующих. Питон сделал то же самое. Тройняшки, Старбакс, он сам, неизвестная ему, но очень красивая женщина.

— Кого-то не хватает... — пробормотал Питон, глядя на плакат парня с луком, приклеенный возле двери. 

— Кэпостарк на собрании анонимных Валер, — отмахнулся Старбакс и тоже уставился на плакат. — Но мы точно что-то забыли.

— Потрахаться! —- дружно оскалились тройняшки. Питон на всякий случай отошел чуть дальше.

— Тема собрания? У меня дела, — неизвестная красивая женщина демонстративно посмотрела на часы. Питон ощутил восхищение ее властным тоном и блестящими туфлями. А когда Старбакс начал говорить, то Питон внезапно понял, кого не хватало. Того парня с плакатов.


End file.
